Razones para llorar
by TonioxBlack
Summary: Nowaki nunca llora.... y eso molesta a Hiroki... Junjou Egoist!


Esto se me ocurrió ayer cuando hacía las compras… ¿Qué tiene que ver? No tengo idea D:

Junjou Romántica no me pertenece, si así fuera…. Nada D: me encanta Junjou tal y como es xD

La razón de una lágrima

Nowaki nunca llora. Sea lo que sea que pase, por más afligida que este su expresión, por mas dolorosa que sea la herida, Nowaki nunca, pero nunca llora.

Al menos doy fe de que nunca lo eh visto derramar ni una lágrima en todos estos años de noviazgo. No sé si es porque su trabajo como medico lo ah hecho fortalecer su carácter, o si las cosas realmente no lo afectan tanto como para querer llorar, pero no tiene mucho sentido.

Tal vez llora cuando no lo veo, es muy posible… pero aun así… ¿Cómo puedes tener una relación con alguien casi 5 años y no verlo llorar ni una vez? El me ah visto derramar lágrimas miles de veces. ¡Si hasta lloraba la primera vez que nos vimos! Pero él no… no lo hace… ¿Por qué no lo hace?

Puedo asegurarles que ah tenido razones de sobra para querer llorar. Como la vez que unos maleantes lo arrinconaron para robarle, y no solo le sacaron todo sino que lo dejaron muy mal herido, o la vez en que una niña huérfana del hospital, con la cual se había encariñado tanto que me pidió por favor la adoptáramos (idea que llegué a considerar viendo el amor que le tenia a la niña), había muerto a causa de un cáncer pulmonar que le habían diagnosticado, incluso en esa dolorosa ocasión, en la que hasta yo derramé algunas lágrimas… el no lloró.

Tampoco lloraba cuando nos peleábamos, se molestaba, se entristecía, o se comportaba indiferente… pero no lloraba.

Ni siquiera ahora… que estoy yendo la estación de tren dispuesto a irme, después de una pelea horrible.

¡¡¡Pero fue su culpa!!! ¡Suya y de su entupido senpai! ¿¡A quien carajo le gustaría entrar a su casa y ver a su pareja acostada en el sillón junto a otra persona!?

No lo pensé dos veces y agarré mis cosas dispuesto a irme, me importaba una mierda sus explicaciones y sus ruegos. Decía que no era lo que creía, que él estaba durmiendo en el sillón y su senpai se había metido con el sin su consentimiento. Sabía que si me quedaba un minuto le creería, sabía que no me mentía. Pero aun así… me fui… y le dije cosas horribles.

Le dije que no lo amaba, que todo este tiempo lo único que había visto en él fue el sustituto perfecto de Akihiko, que había cometido un error al haber empezado una relación con él.

Y cuando levanté el rostro… otra vez… como siempre… no había ni una lágrima…

Lo veía triste, lo veía herido… se había quedado paralizado mirándome como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír. Estaba deshecho… pero no lloraba…

Maldito Nowaki… ¿¿Cómo era tan fuerte??

Finalmente llego a la estación de tren, solo debo cruzar la calle para tomarlo y alejarme… y tal vez no volver… no volveré con Nowaki… nunca me perdonará, nunca nos volveremos a ver.

Y una vez más, mostrando lo diferentes que somos él y yo, empiezo a llorar… con desconsuelo, solo por pensar que lo perdí. Mi entupida boca y frustración hizo que perdiera a Nowaki… a mi Nowaki…

Quiero morir… no quiero vivir sin él…

* * *

-Hiro-san… ¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san abra los ojos por favor!

-N… Nowaki?

Es su voz… estoy seguro que es su voz. ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuve una pesadilla?

El cuerpo me duele horrores, aparentemente estoy acostado en una cama. Lentamente abro los ojos, convencido de que debo estar soñando.

Pero no… estas ahí… tus ojos azules son inconfundibles.

Estas aquí, mirándome de una forma extremadamente preocupada. Al ver que mis ojos están abiertos te abalanzas sobre mi y me acaricias la mejilla con una dulzura que creí no volver a sentir.

-¡¡Hiro-san!! Gracias a Dios… estas bien. Pensé que te perdería…

-¿Que paso?

-Te arroyó un auto cuando ibas a la estación de tren. Estuviste inconciente toda la tarde, pero los doctores dicen que estas fuera de peligro… me alegro tanto de que estés bien…

Asíque por perderme en mis pensamientos me había arroyado un auto, ni escaparme puedo hacer bien…

Pero ya no me importa. Lo que más me importa es que estas conmigo, a pesar de lo horrible que te hice sentir, estas aquí haciéndome compañía. No te perdí… aun puedo recuperarte.

-Nowaki…- Estaba dispuesto a pedirte una disculpa cuando unas marcas extrañas en tus mejillas me llamaron la atención. Extrañado levanté mi mano y la acaricié. Tú sonreíste, pensando que era una muestra de cariño de mi parte. Pero yo estaba fijándome en esas marcas… las conocía muy bien, y tu piel áspera y estiraba te delataba… eran marcas de agua seca.- Nowaki… ¿lloraste?

-¿Eh…? –Mi pregunta lo sorprendió un poco.-Pues… sí… cuando te fuiste corriendo me quedé paralizado un rato, pero unos minutos después corrí a buscarte, solo que te había perdido de vista. Pensé que estarías en la estación listo para irte asíque fui hasta ahí. Cuando llegue vi tu cuerpo tirado y… estabas bañado en sangre…

Las inexistentes lágrimas de mi pareja se acumularon en sus ojos al recordar la escena de mi accidente. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las finas lagrimas recorrían magistralmente su mejilla. Nowaki estaba llorando…

Estaba llorando por mí…

-Nowaki… -Lo acompañe en el llanto. Estaba feliz por saber que era lo suficientemente importante como para que llorara por mi, pero me odiaba por dudar de su amor, el cual me lo demostraba cada día de su vida. –Nowaki lo siento… nada de lo que te dije es verdad… lo lamento…

Mi novio, sin dejar de llorar, puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me sonrió de forma dulce.

-Todo esta bien Hiro-san… no hay nada que perdonar…

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero desiste al ver como se acercaba a besarme. Yo correspondí. El beso tenía un adorable sabor salado a causa de nuestras lágrimas.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos, negándome a que se separara y lo hice recostarse a mi lado en la camilla.

-Nowaki… tengo frío…

-Hiro-san… -Me abrazó con fuerza, pero siendo dulce para no hacerme daño. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho y cerré los ojos, dejando que los fármacos hicieran efecto.-…Te amo…

Oí que decía antes de dormirme. Yo a penas pude responder un inaudible "yo también" antes de caer en un mundo de sueños, en donde estaba él junto a mi, como en la vida real, y donde entendí que su sonrisa era aun mas hermosa que esas lágrimas, las cuales finalmente había visto…

Y también entendí, que no es necesario ser la razón de las lágrimas de Nowaki, si puedo ser la razón de su sonrisa.

* * *

Chan Chan =D eso es todo… ¿me ah quedado algo dulzón no creen? xDDD

Bueno, mejor me pongo a terminar mis otros fics :P es solo que cuando me agarra la inspiración me tengo que poner a escribir al instante o sino pierdo todos los detalles D:

AMO ESTA PAREJAAAA!!!! Es la mejor de Junjou para mi *0*

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n va con todo mi amor a mi lindo Hiro-san que me dio la inspiración para hacer este fic… te amo mi Hiro-san *3* nunca dejaré que tengas frío


End file.
